The greatest adventure
by Maggs1
Summary: m/l fluff cause we really need some! L/M get married have kids.
1. How much can change in one hour

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Well here is the sequel to I made her cry I suggest reading that one first it is short but if you don't just know that now Max and Logan are together and the virus is gone. This story takes place about six months after that. And they are now living together in the penthouse.  
  
"Hello"  
"Hey"  
"Hey angel, when are you coming home?"  
"Listen I'm sorry but I got to work till last run today because OC couldn't come in and otherwise normal will fire her and me."  
"But we were going to go out tonight a real date remember."  
"I know I'm sorry to cancel it last minute but I have to"  
"It's ok see you after work then."  
"I was going to go to crash and relax for a while I'll be home later though."  
"Ok love you"  
"Love you too."  
  
  
  
"Hello"  
"Hey hot boy my boo there?"  
"Hey Original Cindy, no she's not wait why are you calling here looking for Max."  
"She left work early sick, I mean actually sick not faking wanted to check up on my girl."  
"Max is sick?"  
"She never went home did she?"  
"No you know where she could be?"  
"No clue when you find her have her call me ok?"  
"Sure if you see her..."  
"I will make sure she calls you."  
"Thanks"  
"Bye"  
Logan was frantic with worry his angel was sick, and missing, and was lying to him about something. Something had to be really wrong, and when something is wrong Logan knew where Max would go.  
  
  
Logan got to the space needle in less than fifteen minutes. But when he got there , there was no Max. So not knowing what else to do he went home. He felt a weight lifted off of him when he saw Max's ninja in the garage, she was safe and home. He hurried up to the penthouse. He expected to find Max in the kitchen or the living room, but she wasn't. He finally found her asleep in their bed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He decided questions could wait until the morning and just took off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed next to her.   
"Hey"  
"Max your awake"  
"Yeah couldn't really get to sleep."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Fine why?"  
"Well you got sick and left work early, and felt some need to lie to me about what was going on and where you were. Angel what's going on?"  
"How did you know about work, what were you checking up on me?"  
"No Cindy called to see if you were ok. She want's you to call her by the way."  
"Oh well I'm fine just tired I will call her in the morning goodnight."  
"Max what's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Max come on I know there has been something wrong this past week what is it?"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well you lied to me for one we never lie to each other," It looked like Max was going to interrupt him so he put his finger over her lips. "Let me finish please. You got sick and for you to get sick it has to be something bad. You have been acting weird for a week. you have been sleeping a lot. And you have been distant, and we haven't made love in a week."  
"So that's what this is about your upset your not getting any?"  
"No I'm worried because before this we haven't gone more than a day or two. I'm worried that there is something wrong and your not telling me."  
"I'm ok Logan don't worry."  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"Oh god no Logan you didn't do anything wrong."  
"Then what is going on."  
"I have just had a little cold for a week or so."  
"Then why did you lie?"  
"I don't know"  
"What are you scared of?"  
"I'm not scared."  
"Max I know that look on your face, what are you scared about?"  
"Nothing."  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
"I wasn't but I'm getting there now!" She was getting upset they both were she was mad he wouldn't just drop this and he was mad she wouldn't talk to him. By this point they were practically screaming at each other.  
"Then why haven't we made love!?"  
"Because I'm fucking pregnant!" There was a long silence as she realized that she had slipped and he realized what she had said. His face went from a look of shock then confusion and finally to a look of complete bliss. He grabbed her in an enormous hug and it took him a second to realize not only was she not hugging back but she was crying.   
"Max what's wrong?" She just shook her head and continued crying.  
"Max it's ok I know your scared, but think were going to have a baby."  
"No Logan were not." Her voice was small and week almost a whisper.  
"What?"  
"Logan there's something I never told you." Logan sat down next to her and held her waiting for her to continue but realized she was waiting for him.  
"What is it angel?"  
"You know how I go into heat."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I always tried my best to not give in, but sometimes I would slip." Max took a long pause a and a deep breath she tried to look at Logan but just couldn't and looked past him at a spot on the wall. "When I was sixteen I slipped and a week or two later I realized I was pregnant. I didn't really know the father of the baby, I thought it was a big risk, but I still wanted to keep the baby. That's when I moved in with OC and started working at jampony I needed money and a decent place if I would be having a kid to take care of. I lost the baby a month later. It happened again when I was eighteen both times I was about six weeks along. That's why I fought it so hard each time, I would most likely get pregnant and then my baby would die. I am messed up I can't have kids. We wont have a baby it will die in about four more weeks." At the idea of their baby dying because of her Max collapsed onto the bed a fit of sobs wracking her whole body. Logan cradled her against him, and held her tight. He didn't try to stop her tears or even his own. For a long time they just held each other.   
"Max it will be ok. We will find a way to keep the baby. We found a cure for the virus we can do this." He then started to rub her stomach gently. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He leaned down and gently kissed her stomach as well. "I love you too and I'm not going to lose you." he whispered to their child in her belly. "Max why didn't you tell me before."  
"I love you, I didn't want you to have to suffer."  
"Max you can't carry the weight of something like this on your own you need to tell me these things."  
"I was going to afterwards."  
"Why then?"  
"I didn't think I could deal with you being upset by me being pregnant. You know like if you didn't want to have kids with me in the first place. And I didn't want you to propose because of it only to have the baby die. And I just couldn't bare the thought of telling you that I let myself become pregnant with your child knowing that it would die."  
"Oh angel, how could you think that first of all I wouldn't be upset over you being pregnant. Second this none of this is your fault. Please understand that this is not your fault you are not killing the child. We will call Sebastion in the morning and we will find out what is wrong and we will fix it you will both be fine. And third what would be so wrong with me proposing?"  
"I didn't want you to propose because you felt obligated to like it was the right thing to do."  
"What if I proposed now?"  
"I would say no."  
"Why?"   
"Think Logan would you still want to marry me if our baby died. And even if you said yes to that I would have to doubt it."  
"Max stay here." "Logan got up from the bed went to their dresser and opened up his sock drawer. He pulled out a pair of black socks and tossed them to Max. She caught them easily and looked up at him curiously.  
"There is something hidden inside angel look" she unrolled the tops of the socks and out came a little black box. "Max I have had that in there for a month now just waiting for the time I thought you would say yes. See this has nothing to do with the baby. I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you please marry me?" He opened up the box and there was a beautiful two carrot diamond ring. "Max Guavera please be my wife?"  
  
End of chapter 1  
Ok what do you think. Please let me know even if you hated it. any sugestions on what I should do let me know. 


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
  
okay second chapter is here. I will have a chapter or two more of shippery fluff before I add actual plot. There is a part in this one that switches from one phone conversation to another I tried to make it not two confusing just know that they are both happening at the same time. I also have Max doing some very unmax like things(giggling and such) I explain that with the idea that she is just really happy and hormonal.   
  
  
Chapter 2: The answer  
Max whispered something so softly Logan couldn't even hear what it was. Then he saw tears start to fall from her eyes. He was devastated he thought he knew the answer. He berated himself for asking he knew she would say no. Then it clicked in his head that while she was still crying she was nodding her head yes. And a grin slowly crossed his face.  
"Is that a yes?"  
"That's a hell yes Logan." He slipped the ring onto her finger. They kissed passionately for a while. They started to get more involved in their actions when Max suddenly pulled away. "Logan we can't what if it somehow hurt the baby?"  
"Ok but when we go see Sebastion in the morning to see what to do this will have to be one of the things we ask him about. Cause really the thought of going a long period of time without touching you is horrible. We already had to go through that once." Max suddenly got up from bed and ran into the living room. "Max honey what are you doing?"  
"Calling OC"  
"Now it's pretty late"  
"She will be up plus you said she was worried. And if I didn't tell her the news right away she would kill me." Logan couldn't believe it Max Guevera the most wonderful and beautiful and special creature on the earth she could have anyone and she chose him. And now she was going to marry him and be with him forever. And they were going to have a child together. The very idea that they together had created a life was driving him insane with joy. He was terrified for their child would it be ok? The thought of their child dying scared him more than anything, but he figured go see Sebastion and see what it was first before getting worried. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Max's shriek. He ran into the other room frantic. There stood Max the phone in her hand. She had an enormous smile on her face and was bouncing up and down slightly. Logan thought he would never see the day Max was literally jumping for joy.   
"Hold on a second" She said quickly into the phone when she saw him enter the room. She covered the end of the phone with her hand before speaking to him. "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I was telling OC the news and she said your getting married and started shrieking and then..."  
"You kinda joined in." He finished up for her. "No problem I love the fact that you are as happy about this as I am." She went to sit on the couch and to finish up her conversation with OC when he muttered under his breath. "And you look so cute when you act girly."  
"I heard that." She yelled and tossed a pillow at him.  
"I'm going to call Sebastion angel." She was talking to Original Cindy again so she just nodded her head.   
  
"Ok Boo what kind of wedding are you thinking of?" Original Cindy was already questioning her.  
"He proposed about ten minuets ago we haven't really talked about it yet."  
"Wait a damn second if you two just got engaged why are you talking to me instead of celebrating with your boy?"  
"We were and we got close to real celebration and I'm to worried it will do something to the baby"  
"K I gotcha Boo." Cindy was smart enough to hear the worry in Max's voice and decided to switch back to the marriage topic to keep her happy.  
"Ok so what kinda wedding are *you* thinking bout Boo?"  
"Just a small one. I thought that wedding I went to with him last year was beautiful but it just isn't for me. I would rather just have a few of our close friends. A ceremony here at the house. You as maid of honor of course. Just a simple white dress him in a dark gray suit. A few white lilies. Maybe a small party afterwards here and then just to a nice hotel for a night or two as a honeymoon. Or if possible to his family's cabin, that is after all where we has our first kiss."  
"Not that you have given this a lot of thought." Came Cindy's sarcastic remark.  
"Who me? Not at all." The both giggled at this.  
  
  
"Hey Sebastion"  
"Hi Logan. What's up?"  
"I have a problem and need the biggest of all favors."  
"Eye's Only?"  
"No a personal favor." Logan paused for a minute trying to think of how to tell Sebastion. "A favor for me and Max."  
"I'll see what I can do, what's the problem?"  
Logan decided it was best to cut right to the point. "Max is pregnant."  
"Oh wow congratulations. Wait what is the problem?"  
"Well it seems she has gotten pregnant twice before and both times lost the baby at about six weeks along. We don't know what's wrong but we are hoping we could see you and maybe you could find out and help or at least tell us who could."  
"Ok why don't you two come see me in the morning at ten and we will see what we can do?"  
"Thank you so much you have no idea how much it means to me."  
"No Problem. So Logan Cale is going to be a father."  
"And a husband." Logan grinned as he said that.  
"Really?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"Just the thought of you and Max married."  
"And what is that supposed to mean." Logan was slightly agitated by his comment.  
"Just you had this comment phobia after Valerie, and Max and escaped X-5 who didn't even hear the word marriage until she was ten. It is just weird. Great, but weird. And you guys have only been together for about six months."  
"Actually," Logan interrupted him, "We just had our nine month anniversary."  
"I cleared her for the cure six months ago."  
"We started dating three months beforehand."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah that was a weird three months."  
"I'll bet."  
"Which reminds me the whole not being able to touch Max thing." Logan paused for a second wondering how to ask this question. "Not being able to was hell for us both, and now with her pregnant and obvious risks we don't know if we can fully celebrate the engagement. And we were wondering if we will have to be back to the not touching for the next nine months."  
"Normally I would say don't worry, but with Max I don't know the problem, so I wont know till we see her tomorrow so until I can say for sure."  
"We can put off the full celebration. Thanks Sebastion see you at ten."  
"Bye."  
  
"Ok OC I think my fiancé, god I love saying that, anyway he's going to bed I'm going to join him."  
"Ok bye Boo tell future hubby I say congrats."  
"K Bye."  
  
  
"Hey honey OC says congrats."  
"So does Sebastion."  
"Coming to bed?" Max was really asking two questions with the one and Logan didn't miss it.  
"Yes, but Sebastion says we should see him first to be sure so we can't make love tonight."  
"Can you just hold me?"  
"Of course, I would love to angel." They lay together holding onto each other for dear life, but this time not for there life but for the life of their child. "We are going to meet Sebastion at ten in the morning tomorrow ok?"  
"Yeah...Logan I'm scared." He could hear the fear in her voice the same fear he felt in his heart."  
I am too, but I know that it will be ok angel. It will be ok."  
  
  
End of chapter 2:  
Please review and let me know what you thinik. If I get enough reviews I should have a new chapter up by tonight or tomarow. 


	3. tests

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Well here is the new chapter it is really short I know and I am sorry the next on should be longer. I am currently writing both this and "between". "between" is what happened after "I made her cry" and before this story. I will try to post a chapter every day and will probably decide which one by whichever one got more reviews.   
  
  
Chapter 3: tests  
  
"Well we have some test back and we have some good news and some bad news." Sebastion had just come in the room where Max and Logan were nervously waiting for any news. "Well the bad news is that Max was right there is something wrong and she can't have kids." He saw them tense up and Logan took Max's hand and held it tight. "The problem is actually a chemical imbalance which at about a month stops letting your baby develop, two weeks later your body recognizes that there is a problem and you miscarry. The good news is that we can fix this. It will require a daily injection of the chemical your body lacks and instead of tryptophan pills you will need shots of liquid tryptophan." The couple was still holding there breath. Finally Max spoke.  
"And that's it the baby will be ok?"  
"Well you will need to come in for testing close to once a week so we can keep your chemical levels balanced and you might have to take some pills too, but yes your baby should be fine." They let out a sigh. Then just turned and held each other tight.   
"See I told you everything is going to be ok angel." Logan whispered reasuringly to Max before leaning down and whispering to her stomach. "You are going to be ok baby, we love you." He then remembered that Sebastion was there and turned back to him. "Sebastion thank you so much anything you need ever."  
"Logan it's not a problem. I am glad I can help. Max you will need to come back in a week for your first testing and maybe your first shots, oh but I do want to start you on the liquid tryptophan today. we may adjust your level every week. You took some this morning right?" When she nodded her head he continued. "Ok then I am sending you home with the plenty of tryptophan and syringes when we finish running the tests for the tryptophan I will call you with how much and how often sort of thing."   
"Not a problem thank you." Max was grinning as she spoke. She just couldn't believe it two years ago she was just working for Logan now they were engaged and they were going to have a baby. In nine months she would be a wife and a mother. Then it hit her she was going to be a wife and a mother, what the hell was she getting herself into.  
  
Sorry it was so short review and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions let me know what you think should happen. 


	4. fears

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
Okay here is chapter four sorry it took so long. Max's thoughts are in 'marks' hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 4: fears  
  
Max and Logan were driving home both ecstatic that the baby would be ok. But Max had other thoughts racing through her mind. 'Oh my god what have I gotten myself into. I don't know what to do with a child. I didn't even know what parents were growing up and I still don't, not really. I have no model for what to do I don't know what to do how to raise a child' "Oh god how could I let myself get pregnant?" Max hadn't even realized that she had said the last part out loud until she felt the car swerve and then when she looked over at Logan saw that instead of watching the road was staring at her. Not with his normal loving look but with a look of confusion, horror, concern, but mostly just pain.   
  
"What?" He spoke in a broken whisper if it had been anyone besides Max they wouldn't have really heard him, but by looking at his face, in his eyes anyone would have known what he had asked, what he was really asking.  
  
"It's nothing honey don't worry about it." Max wished she hadn't said it out loud. Now she just wished that just for now he would just let it drop  
  
"No Max I think this is something you need to tell me. This is something I have the right to know about." He was looking at her as she spoke but his gaze went back to the road as he stopped at the light.   
  
"Logan I love you and will talk to you later I promise, but I have to be alone now." With that Max hurried out of the car and ran away. Logan couldn't believe it. His first instinct was to fallow her, catch up with her and talk to her. But he knew he could never catch her, not when she didn't want to be caught. So instead he went home alone and she went to the space needle alone. And for a while they both just sat and wept.   
  
It was three hours later when Max slipped into the apartment. She found Logan sitting on their bed holding on tight to something that she couldn't see. "Hey." He looked up when he heard her voice he had that same expression on his face, but there was something else there now too, hope. "I needed to take a shot of liquid tryptophan." when he heard why she came back his face fell. "And we need to talk." Well at least she is willing to talk about this now Logan thought and he took her wanting the shot as a good sign that she did want to keep the baby. When he looked at her though he saw that nervous caged animal look she used to get two years ago when things would get to be too much emotionally. So he did the same thing he did then.   
  
"Ok angel but first let's get you some food and that tryptophan." He just took care of her as much as possible, gave her the some space for now and understood she would open up to him when she was ready and until then there was nothing he could do to force it. He was rewarded by the small smile that graced her features for a minute. They did exactly that then settled together on the couch Logan was about to start talking about it when Max started first.  
  
"Logan I'm sorry I ran away and I'm sorry for what I said." she looked at him with big pleading eyes, he wanted to just forget it all and hold her. But he just couldn't do that there were things he needed to know.  
  
"Do you not want to have this baby with me?" It hurt him just to ask but he didn't see how he couldn't ask it.  
  
"What?" Max was shocked this was not what she expected him to ask at all.  
  
"Max you said how could you let yourself get pregnant. If you don't want this we can talk about it, you don't have to pretend it's what you want if it's not."  
  
"Logan look at me I need you to really hear me with this ok" He nodded slowly and looked into her eyes. "I want this baby more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. I am scared that I wont be a good mother. I didn't have parents or a childhood really so I have no idea how to gibe those things to a child. But I know no matter what that you will make a great dad so out child will be ok. She is still eight and a half months from birth but I love her so much already Logan."  
  
"Max you are going to be a wonderful mother. You are great with kids, a natural at taking care of people. Most importantly though is that you will love your children and do anything for them. You have nothing to worry about." Then he gave into his earlier urge and just held her. They talked through their fears and were both feeling better. "Max promise me from now on you will tell me if you get scared about...wait a minute earlier what did you mean her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When talking about the feeling you said her, what was that about?"  
  
"Oh that was nothing just a feeling."  
  
"So your thinking we are going to have Tinga Eva Cale instead of Zackary Benjamen Cale." Before responding Max leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"You want to name the kids after my siblings?"  
  
"I thought it would be nice."  
  
"It is." She kissed him again then got up took his hand and led him back to their room.  
  
  
Please please review let me know what you think of it. 


	5. i think this chapter's mostly filler

First thanks for the reviews. Also I am introducing Alec in this chapter. He wont be bad in this fic, but he wont magically be a wonderful person and be like a brother to Max either, cause lets face it he can be an ass at times. Alec fans don't get mad I said AT TIMES. Let me know what you think I should do with his character cause right now he is just sort of there. Also Max's thoughts are in 'marks' and Logan's thoughts are in (parenthesis). One last note for a few fans who seem to be confused. "Then I am happy" Is not a sequel to this story it is a completely different version of what happens after between it is like an AU in my own little world. If this still confuses you email me at lollgmarola@hotmail.com.  
  
"Honey I'm home!" Max walked into their apartment she had just gotten out of work.  
  
"I'm in here angel." Max followed the sound of his voice into the living room. She walked in and he was sitting in front of a table looking at something. She had expected it to be some eye's only folders in front of him. Walking over to him though she saw that it was a stack of different magazines and such and that he was looking at a thing with floral decorations.  
  
"Um Logan what are you doing?"  
  
"I thought it was about time we made wedding plans so I got you old bridal magazines that we could look through." He was graced by one of Max's brilliant smiles that just seemed to brighten the world.  
  
"I can't believe how well you treat me, you have got to be the best fiancé ever to live." Max leaned down and kissed him softly. "Mmmm fiancé I love saying that."  
  
"I love hearing it and how could I not treat you like the goddess you are." He stood up and started to kiss her. The kisses were soft and gentle but still so full of passion and love. Neither even noticed when the magazines had fallen to the ground, or when he walked in the room.  
  
"Oh please you two I just ate!" Alec had just walked in the room to see them kissing.  
  
"Alec it's not like you've never seen us kissing, besides this is our place we can do whatever we want to." She emphasized this by quickly kissing Logan again. "And hey don't you knock!" She wasn't yelling but there was that don't be an ass tone to her voice.  
  
"First of all why knock, and second it wasn't the kissing it was hearing that crap you two were saying to each other, I mean come on Logan I can understand saying it but Max your a genetically enhanced soldier for god's sake." Alec was having fun watching Max get more and more upset as he spoke.  
"Either shut up or get out Alec cause I'm not going to stand you acting like this in my place, it is bad enough I have to up with you all day at work I don't want to deal with it when I get home too."   
  
"Chill Max I'm just messing with you." Alec knew this would just get Max even more upset and apparently so did Logan cause he said something before Max could.  
  
"So Alec what's up why are you here?" Alec gave Logan a look that said thankyou.  
  
"Actually to help you Max. There is a rumor that has been going around work that I thought you might want to know about."   
  
"Oh god what is it?" She spoke with a very exasperated tone, obviously annoyed that there were rumors about her at work.  
  
"Word around is that you got knocked up you might want to inform Normal that it isn't true before he starts looking for a new rider." As he said this Max averted her gaze and started to blush slightly. He also noticed Logan looked a little confused. "But you can't tell Normal that because it is true isn't it."  
"That isn't any of your business."  
"Oh my god I can't believe you of all people are pregnant!" Alec was half laughing as he said this.   
"You haven't told them yet at work?" Logan asked her at the same time.  
"Alec this is none of your business, and don't you dare tell anyone about it!" Max completely ignored Logan's question. Alec was so stunned it took him a while to realize that Max was now pissed at him. And when it did register he was saved by Logan.  
"Max can I talk to you for a second in the kitchen." Max was too busy being pissed at Alec to even respond to this. Instead she just glared at Alec as she followed Logan into the kitchen. Alec sat down in the living room. He didn't understand why they bothered going into the other room with his hearing he would hear every word anyway. He could hear them start to argue in the kitchen.  
"Max why don't you want to tell anyone that your pregnant? Do you tell them that we're engaged? What are you ashamed of me or something?"  
"Logan don't be a moron. I'm not ashamed of you and I am definitely not ashamed of the fact that I am pregnant."  
"Then why are you hiding it Max?"  
"Because one it's none of their business. Two I don't want rumors about it going around how I'm marrying money or whatever, or how I am getting married cause you knocked me up. People will talk when they find out and they don't know what is real and I don't like it ok. And there is the fact that once Normal finds out I am pregnant he will fire my ass cause I will have to leave in a few months later anyway. Are those good enough reasons for you Logan or do you feel like questioning me more! God you think that you would trust me by now!" Max stormed out of the kitchen through the living room not even acknowledging Alec's presence, and stormed right out the door grabbing her jacket and key's on the way out. Logan came out a minute later and sat down on the couch across from Alec.  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Alec was stunned that he would just let Max go like that.  
"No, it's best to let her just cool off. She will come back later tonight."  
"So you to are going to get married too?"   
"Yeah , but not just because she got pregnant I had planned on proposing before that." Logan felt the need to explain even though he didn't especially care what he thought about their relationship.  
"God you guy's are going to have a baby."  
"I know." Logan's tone sounded so serious not bad in anyway just serious.  
"That's great, it really is." Alec was happy for them he understood a little if he could have had it with Rachel he would have wanted it. He was glad another x5 got the happy ending at least.  
"I know." Logan's voice was filled with joy when he said this and he had a silly little grin on his face. Alec stayed for a while later talking to Logan they got along better without Max there for Alec to annoy. After he left Logan made dinner. He ate by himself, but left some out for Max for whenever she came home. Then he just went to bed. He woke up a few hours later as Max cradled into bed next to him. He pulled her close and snuggled up with her. They looked into each others eyes saying silent apologies. Then he leaned over and kissed her gently. They both whispered "I love you" at the same time before settling down and going to sleep.  
  
Ok review let me know what you think. I am writing two stories and will right one chapter each day for whichever one gets more reviews so if you want to read more of this you got to review. 


	6. just us

Disclaimer: Not mine. Also their vows are not mine, they are the vows on the final episode of mad about you. I do wish Michael Weatherly was mine though!  
  
  
Okay first of all thanks for the reviews. Second yes I know that I stole the weeding vows read the disclaimer it tells you bout it. I just fixed this chapter up a little bit. I needed to work with some fluff instead of sad fluff.  
  
Chapter 6: just us  
  
Max told all of the people at work a month later and quit her job there. She was out riding her baby at three in the morning. Being three months pregnant tired her some but not too much. Besides she couldn't go home, and she didn't want to go back to the hotel. They were spending the night apart, because tomorrow evening they were getting married. It wasn't going to be a big ceremony, just a few friends and a few of Logan's family. Max got in touch with father Dextry and he was going to marry them. Although they didn't want to do it in a church, so they were getting married on the beach, the beach they had been on together when he had first walked about two years ago. Afterwards there would be a very small diner party at their place, then they were going to the family cabin for a week. Max didn't realize she was headed back towards the penthouse, her thoughts weren't very clear at the moment. She didn't realize that she had parked in the garage or gone up to their penthouse either. She didn't realize where she was until she had crawled into bed next to Logan.   
  
"Hey." He was to tired at first to even realize that she wasn't supposed to be there."  
  
"I don't know how I got here, I didn't even realize I was headed home till I was here with you. I love you Logan."  
  
"I love you too angel, but Cindy is going to be upset the final night apart was one of the few things she insisted on as the maid of honor."   
  
"I don't care Logan, I don't want to be apart from you." She paused a long time just looking at him. "Get up come on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
"Max we are getting married tomorrow."  
  
"No, I mean not then I don't want to wait I want to marry you now."  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"We can do that ceremony then for all them tomorrow, now I want it just you and me, let's go get married just us there."  
  
"Max why do you want to do this."  
  
"I don't really know, I just have this feeling like tomorrow isn't what I want, I don't want our wedding to be about the guests being happy, or the flowers looking good, I want it to be just about us and how much we love each other, and I want it to be now. We can do the other ceremony tomorrow for them, but now just let's go get married."  
  
"I know a justice of the peace who might be able to do it for us."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It sounds perfect, get ready to go, and find me something to wear, I will give him a call." Max hugged him tightly then kissed him gently and ran to the closet to find something to wear. She picked out a pair of black pants and a green dress shirt for him, and put a nice red sweater over the t shirt she was wearing. Just then Logan came in from the other room.   
  
"Max honey he will be here in about fifteen minutes, and is bringing his wife to be our witness."   
  
"Okay your clothes are on the bed." Logan got changed while Max went and washed her face and brushed her teeth and brushed her long hair. A few minuets later she answered a knock at the door.   
  
"Hi you must be Max, I am Robert and this is my wife Anne." The man at the door said to her.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you." She stepped aside letting them in. "Thanks for doing this for us especially on such short notice in the middle of the night."   
  
"It's not a problem really, Logan's a great guy, after what he has done for us it's the least we can do."   
  
"Hi Rob, Anne, I see you have met Max." Logan said as he came into the room.  
  
"Yeah she is great, no wonder you can't wait speaking of which where do we want to do this?" Logan turned to Max a questioning gaze on his face.   
  
"In front of the living room window sound good?" She asked him.  
  
"Sounds perfect angel." He took her hand and lead her over to the living room window, Rob and Anne following after them.   
  
"Okay you guy's are going to need rings." As Rob said this Logan pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed his to Max. "Okay you guy's each have to sign this." He had already filled out everything on a marriage license for them and the each took their turn and signed it. "Okay then why don't we get started." Max and Logan turned and looked at one another, neither of them heard a word that Rob said until he asked them if they wanted to say anything.   
  
"Yes" they said in unison. They had nothing prepared, but both just wanted to speak from their hearts.  
  
"I really love you. And I know life is a big dangerous thing, and it's stronger and smarter, and sneakier then us, but here's what I got I will always love you, don't ever doubt that no matter what." Logan looked deep into her eyes and gently squeezed her hand as he spoke.  
  
"There are millions of things that I want, but only one thing I really need. And if you ever decided to leave me I would go and find you, and bring you home because you'd be wrong. I will love you forever."   
  
They slipped the rings on each other's fingers and each said, "With this ring I thee wed."  
  
"Max do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Logan, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Rob asked Max.  
  
"I do" Her voice was so full of confidence and love there was no doubt no fear.  
  
"Logan do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Max, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"   
  
"No," Max looked at him confused and horrified. "I will forever, death wont stop me from loving you." Max smiled in relief as he finished.  
  
"Ok then Logan do you promise to love, honor, and cherish Max, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forever?"  
  
"I do." Logan replied with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"By the power invested in me by the military state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. In this life that you share together may your individuality strengthen your love." Max and Logan kissed. Rob and Anne left shortly after, and the newly married couple went back to bed.   
  
The next day they had the other ceremony. They never told anyone they had their own ceremony. That was just for them.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think. I am very open to suggestions especially since I have no idea how I want this story to end yet so please let me know if you have any ideas. 


End file.
